In some systems, a blanking control signal from the RF interference source can be used to blank unwanted signals at the receivers. This blanking control signal will be delayed and distorted by long cable runs causing timing issues with the RF signal and blanking control signal. The length of the cable runs will be site dependent making each installation unique. In addition, some systems do not provide a blanking control signal. It is desirable to have a system that provides a compact and efficient solution for eliminating impulsive interference.